


White Lace & Strange

by JettFueledFury



Category: Glam Rock RPF, Punk Rock RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Runaways (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Band Fic, Bandom - Freeform, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Relationships, Glam Rock, Lesbian Sex, My First Smut, Punk Rock, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, Romance, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, Sexual Content, Smut, Teen Angst, Teenage Rebellion, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3952558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettFueledFury/pseuds/JettFueledFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their heads in a haze, Joan has a thing for Cherie's new look after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Lace & Strange

**Japan - June 1977**

  
Tonight proved to be one of the girls’ greatest performances. It was the first night Cherie showed up onstage showing off her new corset. Japan absolutely loved the band and Cherie’s attire. Never had the girls seen such an enthusiastic and dedicated audience amongst the many tours they’ve been on the past year. The Runaways were on top of the world at this point, they actually felt like _real_ rock stars. It was almost too good to be true…

The girls arrived back at the fancy hotel for the night. Lita, Sandy, and Jackie headed straight to their rooms, exhausted. Joan and Cherie were still pumped from the rush of tonight’s show, and also the combination of cocaine and alcohol they quickly ingested before and after the concert. Their heads were spinning, and hazy from it all, the high of the coke, the intoxication from the booze, and euphoria from performing. Joan and Cherie stumbled around drunkenly, laughing loudly heading toward the elevator. Patrons of the hotel shot them dirty looks. 

Joan tripped over Cherie’s platform boot, falling into the elevator. Cherie burst out laughing, nearly falling to the ground and joining her drunken friend. Joan could barely climb to her feet. “F-fucking shit…” she laughed, finding her balance. The elevator door shut behind them. Joan pressed Cherie up against the wall, silencing the blonde’s obnoxious laughter with her mouth sloppily against hers.

“Mmmph,” Cherie moaned as Joan slid her tongue inside. Joan rocked Cherie’s hips between her hands. 

“I lied…”She whispered into Cherie’s ear.  
“Mm? About what, Joanie?” Cherie asked, smiling.

“That… fuckin’ corset…” Joan whispered, moving her lips to Cherie’s neck.

“I hated it, now I love it… Sexy,” she started sucking on Cherie’s damp skin.  
Cherie’s lips curled into a grin as her head fell back, letting out a quiet moan. Joan’s hand slid down to the front of Cherie’s exposed panties, feeling her warmth.

“J-Joanie… We should go to our room…” Cherie whispered, feeling turned on.  
Joan quickly pulled back remembering where they were.

“Ahh. R-right…” she ran her hand through her sweaty black hair, a bit embarrassed. 

She punched the button with a bold ‘3’ on it. The two of them staggered out of the elevator and started towards their room. Joan opened the door and closed it quickly behind Cherie.

Cherie sat down on the edge of bed, a look of lust spread over her face, eying Joan as she walked towards her. Cherie loved the way Joan looked when she was sweaty, with her messy black hair and smeared makeup running down her face.

Joan stood in front of Cherie, closing the space between them, bending down and planting both arms on the bed, pressing her mouth to Cherie’s, instantly taking her breath away. Joan’s tongue darted between Cherie’s soft lips, their tongues caressing. Cherie pulled Joan’s weight on top of her, and unzipped the back of Joan’s red jumpsuit, running her hands on Joan’s clammy back. Joan shuddered feeling her bandmate's gentle touch slide across her skin. She couldn’t help but let out a moan into Cherie’s mouth. 

Joan pulled away to loosen the shoulder straps on Cherie’s corset. She pulled the corset down slightly until only a portion of her breasts were exposed. Joan gently caressed them, leaning in to suck above her right nipple. Cherie leaned her head back gasped, breathing shallow. Joan slowly slid her tongue over Cherie’s nipple, gently sucking. “Joanie…” the blonde breathed. 

Cherie wrapped her legs tightly around Joan, the guitarist sliding her sweaty hands down the singer's slender frame, liking the smooth, satiny texture of the corset.

Joan moved her hands to Cherie’s exposed thighs, massaging them gently as their lips continued to crash. Cherie moaned softly, her arousal heightening. 

The brunette lifted her head up and dizzily gazed down at the girl underneath her. It turned her on seeing Cherie like this, lips parted, breasts exposed, arms strung out on the bed, staring lustfully back at her, wanting Joan. Her eyes dropped down to Cherie’s black and white panties, noticing the obvious wetness. Looking at this made a gush of Joan’s own arousal surface between her legs.

“Fuuuck,” she muttered. Joan blushed then brought her face back down to Cherie’s, kissing her deeply and with fiery passion.

Joan moved her lips to Cherie’s neck and sucked it in various places. Cherie loved it when Joan did this, it was apparent through the way Cherie twitched and softly moaned in response. Joan rocked her hips hard against her, making Cherie moan slightly louder now.

“Ohhh… Cherie…” Joan purred, tightening her grip on the blonde girl's thighs, rocking faster and with more force. Cherie couldn’t contain the loud moan that escaped out of her, feeling Joan’s rhythmic movement between her legs.

Joan slid a trembling hand to the front of Cherie’s silky panties, feeling her warm wetness. “Oh fuck, Cherie…” Joan breathed, her stomach fluttering. She slowly rubbed at the wetness, making Cherie squirm.

“Mmm…” Cherie whimpered, feeling light-headed. Joan kissed Cherie’s damp neck softly, pressing her face against it. She loved the way Cherie smelled, so soft and feminine. 

She slipped a finger underneath Cherie’s soaked underwear, grazing it over her wet parts. Cherie inhaled sharply, clenching Joan’s muscular shoulders. Joan sunk her teeth gently into the skin of Cherie’s neck, sliding her finger into the scorching heat that was between the blonde’s legs.

“Ohhhh…” Cherie cooed, her eyes rolling back. She was incredibly tight around Joan’s finger.

Joan began pumping her finger in and out of the ecstasy-ridden Cherie. Joan knew she was loving every minute of it. A strong desire took over her, she couldn’t help but add another finger.

“J-Joanie…” Cherie whimpered. The way she sounded made Joan shiver with lust. Cherie’s hips slid back and forth as Joan curled her fingers inside of her, slipping them in and out.

“Ohhh… F-Fuck me… Fuck me, Joanie…” Cherie cried out, her hands clasping around Joan’s neck.

Joan moaned into Cherie’s ear, her fingers penetrating deeper and faster. “Fuck…” Joan breathed. Cherie was moaning even louder now, her body quivering with intensified pleasure.

“Unnhh! You fuck so good!” Cherie couldn’t contain herself. Joan kissed all over Cherie’s neck as she fingered in perfect rhythm. Multitasking was one of her talents, it applied to more things than just singing and playing guitar…

Another loud moan erupted from the blonde girl. Joan brought her mouth to hers, muffling her excessive euphoria. Cherie moaned against Joan’s lips. Their sweaty foreheads pressed together as Joan’s fingers pumped through her violently.

The Cherry Bomb was nearly screaming in ecstasy now.  “Fuck… Cherie… You gonna come?” Joan desperately stared at Cherie’s pleasure-filled face.

She pressed her thumb down on Cherie’s most sensitive part, making circular motions. “Ohh…Joanie…” Cherie moaned passionately.

“Joanie… JOANIE…OH…FUCK…JOANIE! OHHHH!” she howled, her back arching. Joan could feel Cherie’s pelvic muscles contracting against her. Cherie clenched the tom-boy’s dark hair, as her body tensed into a powerful orgasm. Joan could feel Cherie’s hot cum seeping out into her hand, sliding down her wrist. 

The blonde girl cupped the brunette’s hot face and kissed her.

“Mmm…” they both managed to let out.

Cherie’s breathing was heavy, but slowed, face flustered red. She looked at Joan, who was still lying on top of her, head perched on Cherie’s shoulder, staring sleepily off into space. Cherie smiled, seeing how exhausted Joan looked after pleasing her. 

The Cherry Bomb nestled her head above Joan’s, running a hand through her wet, black hair. The two bathed in the afterglow of sex.

“Joanie?” Cherie asked.  
“Mmm?” Joan answered.

“I think… That was the best I’ve had.”

Joan smiled, feeling heat return to her face. 

“You really think so?” She asked, looking at Cherie.  
“It’s because of my corset,” Cherie giggled.

Joan laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, Cherie…”

The brunette pressed her lips against the blonde’s.


End file.
